That's what friends are for
by strawberriesapples
Summary: Peter had been feeling blue. All he needed was a good talk with a good friend...


\- Winston!  
\- 'Sup, Janine?  
\- What's wrong with Peter?  
\- With Peter?  
\- Yeah, he's been… weird lately. He's too quiet and he hasn't been his usual cocky self. Hell, he hasn't even told me off lately!  
\- Ohh, I think I know what might have happened.  
\- Then tell me!  
\- Yeah, I think he got dumped.  
\- What?!  
Janine couldn't believe it. Not the fact that Peter had been dumped, but the fact that he was so glum about it. Usually he became unbearable the next day for a couple of hours, but work got his mind off it. It usually worked.  
But these past few days, he had been kind of out of it, looking sad and taking ghost busting as the worst job in the world. Gone was the enthusiasm he had for it.  
\- Yeah, remember the stewardess from a few weeks ago?  
\- What stewardess?  
\- The one from the case in the airport…  
\- Not following you, Winston…  
Winston rolled his eyes. Was Janine playing dumb or didn't she really remember?  
\- The hot blonde one whom you thought had an eye on Egon!  
\- Oh, that floozy slut? – she said, indignant.  
\- Janine…  
\- Fine! What about her?  
\- She and Pete had a couple of dates, but… she broke with him up 'cause… she actually liked Ray!  
\- Oh, my God!  
\- Yeah…  
\- Have you talked to him?  
\- We've tried… he won't listen. Just mumbles something like "fuck off" and rolls over on his bed.  
\- Aww… Should I talk to him?  
\- Yeah, he might actually listen to you!  
\- Why?  
\- You got tits…  
\- WINSTON!  
\- Haha… kidding! But yes, he might actually listen to you… because you're sweet and friendly.  
\- Awww, thank you…  
Janine slapped Winston across the head. He deserved it for the "tits" remark.  
\- Owww! All right! I deserved it!  
She gave him a condescending look and went up the stairs, directly towards their bedroom.  
\- Janine? – she heard.  
\- Oh, hello, Egon! – she gave him a big smile.  
\- What are you doing going towards our bedroom?  
\- Well, Winston told me about Peter, I thought I might… have a word with him…  
\- Oh! Well, good luck!  
\- Thanks.  
\- You might actually manage to talk to him because you have…  
Janine glared at Egon. "Don't you dare say any word about my anatomy, Dr. Spengler! Even you!" she thought.  
\- I have…? – her tone was almost threatening.  
\- … a good way with words!  
\- Huh. – nice way out, Dr. Spengler! – Thank you.  
They heard the phone ringing in the lab. Egon answered it.  
\- Ghostbusters. Yes. Yes. Sure. Yes, we won't be long. Thank you.  
\- Big trouble?  
\- On the contrary. A ghost at a hotel. In Queens! From their description, it appears to be a class 2 poltergeist.  
\- Oh! Will you be able to handle it?  
\- We will. WINSTONN!  
Egon went down the stairs, told his friend about the bust and they left, Ecto 1's siren blasting.  
Janine knocked on the guys' bedroom door.  
\- Peter? – she called.  
He was lying down on his stomach, wearing a wifebeater and a pair of boxers. Janine tilted her head and slightly bit her lower lip.  
"Oh, God, I can't resist…"  
SLAP!  
\- AAAAAAAAHHH!  
Peter quickly turned around, rubbing his bottom.  
\- Janine! Why the hell did you do that?  
\- You know I can't resist… - she said, giggling.  
\- What do you want? – he asked her, a sad tone in his voice.  
\- Winston told me…  
Peter rolled his eyes. Sooner or later she would know about what had happened.  
\- Cheer up, Peter. It's not like she's the love of your life.  
\- She could be…  
\- Oh, you are SO kidding!  
He chuckled. No, she wasn't the love of his life. But he was beginning to like her, to be interested in what she did instead of only being interested in her long blonde hair, her blue eyes, her 38 D cups and her toned backside…  
\- Ok, so she wasn't… but we were starting to have a good thing there…  
\- Peter… are you upset because she broke up with you or because she was interested in… Ray?  
\- Because of the break-up… Ray is a great guy…  
\- Awww, don't be upset… - she said with a smile, caressing his cheek. Peter gave her a doubtful look.  
\- Janine, are you making fun of me? 'Cause if you are, you can just go!  
\- Fun? But I…  
\- Don't think I don't know you're laughing inside, thinking, "Ha! Serves him right!"!  
\- You know what, Peter? I will leave! You can stay there alone in the firehouse! – she put emphasis in the word "alone".  
\- Alone?  
\- Yes, Egon and Winston are out on a bust and Ray is on his date – she again put emphasis in "on his date". Peter was being irrational!  
She was preparing to leave when he called her.  
\- Janine!...  
\- What?!  
\- I'm sorry. – he said, pouting – That was stupid of me.  
Janine sighed. If only he had been just the arrogant and self-involved Ghostbuster… but noooo, he had to be charming too! Damn it!  
\- Peter… You… kinda need to be taken down a peg or two once in a while… You can't win them all! – she sat next to him on the bed.  
He just looked at her with a pitiful look on his face.  
\- You can be pretty sweet and cute when you want to… You just… need to be… like that! Not like the world revolves around you!  
He smiled.  
\- You deserve a prize for taking time off your extra time to come up here and talk to me, Janine… You are always cute and sweet… I just don't appreciate it enough. – he smiled more.  
\- Ah, see?! And thanks! – she smiled a sincere smile.  
\- No, thank you, Janine.  
Peter cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss. It was something he'd wanted to do for a while, but he hadn't gotten 'round to it. It was honest, meaningful and spontaneous. Every single one of his feelings for her, ever since he'd hired her, were in that kiss.  
But he wasn't prepared to really admit it to himself, to her or to anyone else. Especially because her heart was set on someone else. And that someone else was his best friend.  
\- Oh!... – Janine sighed, a little startled. But she soon smiled, seeing the one on his face – That's what friends are for!...  
\- And there's one more reason why I'm thankful you came up here… - his voice had its usual sarcastic tones again. Janine was beginning to feel suspicious…  
\- What is it?  
\- You've got great tits. – He just ran for it.  
\- PETER VENKMANNN! – She ran after him.  
Yes, Peter Venkman was back.


End file.
